Aura's Chains/Story
This page is a transcription of the story cutscenes in Aura's Chains. The story was written by and is split into twelve chapters (not including the prologue, interlude, or epilogue) split between two acts. The game also contains three bonus chapters unlocked after beating the game. Prologue: The Trial Synopsis: In a dimly lit room, a court trial is taking place. Several voices can be heard around the room discussing the trial, but the sources of the voices cannot be seen. The single light in the center of the room goes out just before the final verdict. Full prologue will come later. Act One: The Past Chapter 1: Chain Breaker Aura suddenly jolts awake. :Aura Ah! Oh, just another weird, oddly-kind-of-foreboding dream, of course. Wait a second, where am I, and… why does my back hurt so much? Aura looks around, seeing she’s tied up in chains against a wall in a completely white room. There’s a crack in the wall next to her that she can make out, but she can’t seem to move at all. She looks around at the chains around her body, confused, and follows their path with her eyes. :Aura Wait, are these… etched into my skin? I… ow, I guess that explains the back pain, but, uh… I have a lot more questions now. :Voice: Is someone there? Aura looks around. :Aura Huh? :Voice: Oh, I have a new friend. How exciting. :Aura Where is that voice coming from? :Voice: Over here. The crack in the wall next to you. :Aura Oh. Do you know where I am? And who are you? :Voice: I know the answer to both of those questions, but why don’t you tell me a bit about yourself first? I’ll give you your answers after. :Aura Alright, I guess, though it seems kind of suspicious… :Voice: Trust me, it’ll help me to explain everything to you afterwards. :Aura Okay… Where do you want me to start? :Voice: Just recount your whole story. :Aura Well, alright then. So, my name’s Aura Synesthesia. When I was born, I was kind of adrift in space for a while until I came to land on a planet called Junkyard, where I was adopted. :Voice: Oh, yes, I’m familiar with Junkyard, I have a… vacation home there. :Aura So, I lived in Firefly Town on Junkyard my whole life, and all of the radiation from my time in space gave me access to switching to these alternate forms of myself, called Auras. I have eleven in total, including my… “normal” form, and I figured out how to access a new one every year from when I was two to when I was twelve. :Voice: That’s an interesting ability. :‘’’Aura:’’’ So… When I was sixteen, I used my Auras to confront the tyrant king of Junkyard, who was destroying the planet, stealing energy from different significant locations by trapping them inside of snowglobes to achieve his goals. I had to free a lot of those places, and with a lot of work and help from my friends, I was eventually able to defeat the king, establishing democracy across Junkyard. :Voice: Impressive. :Aura After that, I sorta started having a bigger part in the universe, I guess. I left Junkyard after I got invited to this introductory resort place, but that turned out to be kind of a sham since there was this whole weird thing where me and a bunch of other people were forced to play sports for around a week by some goddess… and then a year later, there was this situation involving some conflict between more gods that I had to help with. I met some pretty cool people in my time off of Junkyard, like this one soldier lady, and a magician, and a guy with a cool metal arm. When I was at the resort, there was also this weird doppelganger of me named Stella Universe… I never really knew what to make of that. Honestly, I never really got a full explanation on all of this stuff. It all seemed like a lot of drama, so I kinda just did my own thing most of the time. :Voice: And after that? What did you do? :Aura I headed back to Junkyard, and then… I woke up in this place in chains against the wall. :Voice: Wow. Interesting story. :Aura Now, back to my questions: who are you, and where exactly is this place? :Voice: Well… I’m a criminal, and this is a prison. :‘’’Aura:’’’ What? A prison? But I’m not– :Voice: A criminal? Yeah, it sounds like your most recent memories have been taken away, so you probably don’t remember what you did to get in here. :Aura Why would somebody erase my memories? :Voice: Those chains in your spine give you light imposition abilities. :Aura And, uh, what does that mean? :Voice: Oh, right, of course you wouldn’t know. Essentially, the organization that owns this prison uses technology that allows people to spy on the future to see what might happen by projecting one’s mind into different sources of light throughout the entire universe. It’s an ability called light imposition, and it takes a lot of power, so they steal memories from prisoners here to allow them to achieve it, basically exchanging them for memories of things that haven’t happened yet. :Aura Wait, why would they want to give prisoners that ability, though? :Voice: They can see all the memories they extract from prisoners and all the memories of the future that replace them. They want information, and prisoners here serve as a gateway to stories of the future and the past. Prisoners usually don’t have enough to go off of with the future memories until the moment they actually come to pass, so it’ll only rarely be of use to them, and the organization can just erase those memories from them if need be anyways. :Aura Huh… well, I suppose you don’t remember what you did to get in here either, then? :Voice: Oh, no, I know exactly what I’ve done. Unlike you, they’re taking from the beginning of my memory, since they know I have useful information to them there. At this point, they’ve even taken my own name from me. I remember everything beyond my early life, though, but I’d rather not talk about it much. I’ve done so many things wrong in my life that it would be hard to pinpoint one thing to be convicted for– they finally caught me for all of my countless horrible crimes. Being imprisoned here is probably what I deserve, to be honest. I’ll almost certainly be executed after they get what they need from my memories and put me on trial. :Aura (under breath) Wow… I guess that means I must’ve done something pretty bad, too, if I’m in the cell next to someone who’s committed so many crimes already… :Voice: What was that? :Aura Oh, nothing. Well… You seem knowledgeable, is there any way you would know of to get out of these chains? :Voice: No, sorry. I wouldn’t struggle if I were you, those chains will only tighten and dig into your skin if you do. :Aura Hmm… do you think I could try cycling through my Auras to get loose from them? :Voice: Well, maybe, it’s not like I could have tried that. I suppose it’s worth a shot. Aura transforms into White Aura, then cycles through the rest of her Auras quickly. Eventually, the chains slip, and they fall off the wall with Aura, who reverts back to her normal form. :Voice: Sounds like something happened. Did it work? As Aura lies on the ground, the chains on her back rise up and push her up until she stands on her feet. The chains are still attached to her, but rise above her shoulders. :Aura Uh… Well, looks like it at least… kind of worked? I’m not on the wall anymore, I guess. :Voice: That’s good! Sounds like there’s a catch, though? :Aura: The chains are still etched into my back… and it seems like they’re a part of my body now? :Voice: Oh. Strange. :Aura: And I can control them, like I can control my arms… How do I get these out of my skin? Please help… :Voice: I’m afraid I’m stuck to a wall in chains myself. There’s not much I can do to help. :Aura: Well… I guess I can live with this, for now. Do you know if there’s a way to escape this prison? :Voice: Hmm… I suppose there is, but it’ll require a little guidance. Is there a vent in your cell? :Aura: Uh… She looks around. :Aura: Yes, on the ceiling. :Voice: There are a lot of portals around this prison that members of the organization use to get around. If you can climb up into that vent, you should be able to find one of those portals, and I need you to find a specific one that leads to a hospital. The doctors there might be able to help you with your chain problem, and then I think I can help you figure out a way to escape from there. :Aura: Okay… Will I need to come back in this room, then? :Voice: No… I think I have something… Yes, I do. Grab the little metal thing I just placed in the wall crack. Aura grabs something from the crack. :Voice: That should allow me to communicate with you wherever you go. Now, go on to the hospital, Aura. :Aura: Alright, thanks. Aura pulls down the grate on the vent so she can climb into it. ---- Objective Find the portal that leads the hospital. ---- Aura stands next to a large, circular device that rests on a stool. A sign above the device reads “Climate Clinic.” The device is turned off. Aura starts speaking into the round, metallic object the other prisoner gave her. Aura: Hey, uh, prisoner… person, whoever you are, I think I found the portal, but it seems like it’s down… Hello? Can you hear me? Wait, is this thing on? Aura tries to turn the object on. It starts glowing before starting to hover next to her. Aura: There we go now. Voice: Aura? Aura: That’s me. Voice: Good. Were you able to find the portal? Aura: Yeah. I don’t think it’s on, though, and I’m not sure how to start it. Voice: Oh, it must be offline. I remember hearing that the clinic was having budgetary issues. They must have put its portal out of use. There should be a panel on the back where you can rewire it to start. Aura: Thanks… Aura takes the panel off of the back of the portal using her chains. She then starts rewiring it. Aura: Uh, do you mind if I ask how you know so much about this place if you’re just a prisoner? Voice: Well, it’s… a long story, but, basically, I was stationed here a long time ago. Aura: Stationed? You mean you worked here? Voice: Yes. It was before I… became a criminal, of course, when I was younger, more naïve. I was never good at the job anyhow, but I got to know this place rather extensively, as well as the people who ran it. Aura: Who are they, then? Voice: They’re all part of a large organization mostly concerned with colonization and trying to accumulate power. I have a feeling you wouldn’t like them very much, given what you’ve described of your history with battling tyrants. They have portals all around here for their convenience; they all lead to places to go for checking up on health, spending free time, working out, grocery shopping, anything, really. Hopefully, we can find one that will lead to an escape for you. Aura: Huh… and why, exactly, are you helping me? Voice: Well, you can probably guess that I ended up not liking working for the organization all that much, and helping you out of spite for them is definitely a part of it– but I also just don’t think you deserve to be here. Not that I can judge your crime, of course, but you can’t, either. This prison can’t effectively rehabilitate anyone who’s not even in the state of mind to commit a crime– not to mention that it wasn’t even built for that purpose in the first place. I’m headed straight to death row after they take the memories they need, my days are as good as over. I’m not looking for an escape; I just want to do something right before the end. Aura: I… guess I appreciate it then, uh, whoever you are… Okay, I know you already mentioned that your name was taken from you, but I really need something to call you if you’re going to be instructing me through here. Any preferences? Voice: Hmm… The portal begins to light up, playing a short fanfare as it turns on. Through the portal, a hospital can be seen. Voice: …Viola. Aura: Viola? Viola: Yeah. I can tell it’s a name that mattered to me a long time ago. Couldn’t tell you why, though, I know it’s never been my own name. Aura: Huh… Viola: Is something wrong? Aura: No, no, it’s just a little similar to my girlfriend’s name back home, her name is Violet. I just hope I get back soon, this all seems a little sudden and the implications of this entire situation are starting to settle in now… Viola: Oh, well, I can choose a different name if you’d like– Aura: No, Viola’s fine, uh… I… like it. Viola: As long as you’re okay with it. Aura: Anyway, um, the portal’s open. Should I head through now? Viola: Go ahead. I’m right behind you. Metaphorically speaking, I mean. Aura steps through the portal. ---- Aura materializes out of the other side of the portal and steps out with Viola’s metallic orb still floating by her. She has entered the hospital Viola described to her. It doesn’t seem to look too different from the prison environment she just left, though it’s a little bluer in color and would appear more welcoming if it weren’t for the heat. Aura: Wow, it’s… hot. Viola: Hot? Don’t remember that being the case the last time I went there. Then again, it’s not like– ???: Oh, is someone there? Viola: Okay, Aura, someone’s coming now. Hide the orb I’m talking through right now. Aura: What? Why? And where would I put you? I don’t have any pockets that are reliable when I change my form… Viola: You can’t let anyone know I’m here. They’ll be suspicious if you aren’t coming alone. Besides, it’s better not to waste the battery. Just put it on your ear or something, if you have ears. It’ll just look like jewelry. Aura: Well, okay, I guess… Aura puts out her hand to the orb, and it starts shrinking down before it stops glowing. She attaches it to her earlobe to wear as an earring. ???: Hello? Person in the black dress? Aura walks closer to the voice talking to her. They’re sitting at a desk and appear to be the receptionist. There’s a name stand in front of her, but it’s blank. Aura: Uh, hi. Receptionist: Do you have an appointment? Aura: Walk-in? Receptionist: Huh. First time I’ve seen someone come from that portal without a scheduled appointment. Aura is visibly nervous. Receptionist: Not like we’re getting any business from anywhere else, though. What are you here for? Aura: Well, you see, these chains are stuck to my back, and it’s kind of uncomfortable. Okay, sorry, why is it so hot in here? Can you open a window or something? Receptionist: You don’t know? This is the Climate Clinic, and here, we combine healthcare and heatwaves! Aura: … Receptionist: Okay, we have a really small budget that won’t allow us to afford air conditioning. We’re testing this whole “climate” gimmick thing out to see if it’ll bring us more customers. Aura: What? That’s probably the worst idea I’ve ever heard. Receptionist: Oh, you’d be surprised. Anyways, you can change the temperature manually with the levers we have around here if you’d like. What’s your name? Aura: Aura Synesthesia. Receptionist: Alright. You can sit in one of those chairs by the wall. The doctor will be here to see you in about 30 minutes. Aura looks around. Aura: There’s no one else here, why would it take that long? Receptionist: Uh, it’s a long walk to the other side of the hallway where her office is. Aura: Can I just make the walk to her office myself, then? Receptionist: Well, I don’t see why not. Just a word of advice before you go: don’t die on your way over there. Aura: I think I can manage. As long as I can handle the heat… Aura steps through the door next to the receptionist and enters the hallway. ---- TBA Chapter 2: The Escape Plan Chapter 3: Rebound Chapter 4: Flying Colors Chapter 5: Crime Scene Interlude: The Present Act Two: The Future Chapter 6: Aurazone Chapter 7: The Mindscaper Chapter 8: Death Row Chapter 9: The People vs. Aura Synesthesia Chapter 10: ??? Chapter 11: Prisoner's Lament Chapter 12: Monochrome Epilogue: ??? Bonus Chapter: Chromatic Chronicles Bonus Chapter: Junkyard Asylum Bonus Chapter: ??? Trivia *The bonus chapters "Chromatic Chronicles" and "Junkyard Asylum" both take their name from cancelled projects in the series. "Chromatic Chronicles" is named after a cancelled sequel to Aura's Junkyard known as "Aura's Chromatic Chronicles" that this game would later fill the place of, and "Junkyard Asylum" is named after the cancelled television series "Fantendo – Asylum" that was planned to star characters from the first game. *Some chapter names have not yet been revealed because they may potentially contain major plot details. Category:Subpages Category:Stories Category:Story Modes Category:Transcript Category:Fan Fiction